discovery part 2
by odstpilot
Summary: sequel to discovery


Discovery part 2

Summary: sequel to Discovery

"So, care to explain?" Levi asked.

Armin gulped, wondering if he would be court martialed, or executed. Or both. With nothing to lose, he spoke.

"The female Titan had me cornered. I lost my horse and 3dm gear. I thought she was going to kill me, but she didn't. Like I said to my friends, she used me for sex. I don't know why." Armin said.

"You think this new titan could be a titan shifter?" Levi asked.

"Yes. I believe it is a titan shifter. And I have an idea who it is." Armin replied.

"Spit it out." Eren said.

"Annie. I believe Annie is the shifter." Armin said.

Everyone was silent, rolling the information in their heads. There was no way Annie could be the shifter.

"Any proof?" Levi asked.

"Other than similarity in their body proportions, none. But that's all I have. And if she is the titan…" Armin trailed off, not wanting to think about the outcome.

"This could be very bad. If she turns on us, it will spell the end of humanity." Levi said.

"So what do we do?" Mikasa asked.

"Simple. You three capture her. Lure her underground, then strike." Levi said.

 **Near underground tunnel**

"Please Annie, you've taken this joke far enough! Just tell us this is some kind of horrible prank!" Eren pleaded, begging Annie to head down the stairs.

"Enough. There's no point in this." Mikasa said, pulling out her sword and facing stepping between Annie, and her friends.

"I'm going to kill you. Do you understand me, titan?" Mikasa growled.

Annie then laughed, almost relieved she was found out.

"You know Armin, it's nice I could be a good person for you. You've no idea what I have planned for you." Annie said.

"Let me guess. You want both of us to suck, fuck, and fondle each other till the end of time in your titan form, right?" Armin asked flatly.

Everyone stayed quiet, letting the words settle in their minds.

"When you say it like that, it sounds gross." Annie said.

"That's because it is! You fucking violated me, in your titan form no less!" Armin shouted.

"Yes, but your body enjoyed it. Even if your mind said otherwise." Annie said, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Okay. This shit is getting weird." Mikasa said.

"Are we sure she's an enemy of humanity, or just yanderes for Armin?" Eren asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Mikasa answered.

Annie lifted a finger to her teeth, only for Armin to fire a flare gun. Dozens of hidden scouts leaped onto her, spreading her arms away from her teeth. Annie opened her ring, and a small point was revealed. She slashed her thumb on the edge, initiating her transformation.

In place of Annie, was the fearsome female titan. The scouts were all killed, and Mikasa and Eren were tossed away, both unconscious and heavily wounded. Armin looked in horror, and drew his swords. He didn't know if she wanted to kill him, or just fuck him. Neither options seemed good for him, but he'd rather take the second one; at least he was still alive.

Armin activated his gear and rose to strike, only for Annie to grab his cables in mid-air and send him flying towards her. She grasped him in her hand and tilted her head to the side. Armin struggled for dear life and stabbed her hand until she flicked the blades away.

"I'm guessing this is the part where you kiss me, or bite my head off." Armin dryly said, though fear was evident in his voice.

The titan only grinned and licked Armin's face.

Armin groaned in disgust and shame. No-one would let him down on this one. The titan turned around and headed towards the wall, only for Levi and the remaining survey corps to arrive and jump on her, blades poised to kill.

"Annie, if you can listen, the scouts will kill you! But if you surrender, we can make out a deal!" Armin pleaded.

Annie appeared out of the nape of the titan, and watched as Levi appeared next to her, his sword ready to kill.

"Surrender, or die." Levi threatened.

"If I surrender, I want one condition." Annie said.

"What is it?" Levi asked.

"You were tasked to watch over Eren. I want Armin to watch over me." Annie said.

"Wait. What?!" Armin shrieked.

"Deal. You're not to be out of his sight. And vice versa. Armin, if she goes into Titan form, you stay with her at all time. You might be the only reason she won't turn on us." Levi said.

"Great. So I'll be her titan's sex slave for as long as the both of us live." Armin said.

"What the fuck?" Levi asked.

"You didn't hear my rant before she transformed? Hell, she grabbed me just to satisfy some depraved desire of hers. God knows what it is." Armin said.

"This life gets weirder and weirder. The corps doesn't pay me enough black tea for this shit. Annie, you think you can…" Levi asked.

"No." Annie flatly said.

"Well, if you have business with Armin, make it quick. We want you back before sunset." Levi said, leaving via odm gear.

"Levi, get me out of here!" Armin shouted, as Annie headed to the walls.

"Sorry, but to make sure your giant girlfriend doesn't go traitor on us, you'll have to satisfy her desires. Best of luck!" Levi shouted.

"Damn it! Annie, now's not the time to give me head!" Armin said to the titan.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" Hanji asked.

"I need a fucking drink." Levi replied.


End file.
